The Jobal and Padme Letters
by ArwenMUC
Summary: Until after the Naboo Invasion, Padme lived with adoptive parents. Her biological mother contacts her to tell her the truth. Mother and daughter discuss events in the galaxy as they happen. The story will cover events from TPM through ROTS.
1. Note 1 Jobal

Author notes:

**1. I do not own SW or any of the official SW characters.**

**2. These letters should not be taken literally  
**

**3. This story is AU**

**4. I'm having co-writers write the part of Padme.**

**Timeframe: From TPM (after the Trade Federation invasion is over) through ROTJ.**

The quick background story of the Padmé and Jobal Notes-

In this story Ruwee is descended from the royal family that used to live on Coruscant. Many years ago they relocated to Naboo and are now known as the royal family of Naboo. Of course Naboo is ruled by the elected king or queen of Naboo, so the family has no governing power. They simply have royal blood. Padme was sent to live with a family friend, and her ancestry was unknown to her. Jobal decides to meet her daughter.

And the story begins...

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

Note 1:

To Elected Queen Amidala of Naboo,

Hello. I assume my husband has already told you about our family history….I am Royal Queen Jobal of Naboo.

I hope that you are doing well. We loved hearing all the good reports about you on how you dealt with the Trade Federation. I must say that my husband and I are proud that you are part of our family.

Your mother,

Jobal Amidala


	2. Note 2 Padme

Author - lady_sapphire (from the Jedi Council forum)  
.?usr=1163508

Jobal,

Thank you for your well wishes. I have been contacted already by your husband and my true father about this and while I'm still processing all this new information, I can't even begin to describe the way I'm feeling right now. I understand the reasons you and my father had for sending me away and I must thank you for it because I know it saved my life as well as my sister's. I don't know if I would ever be able to make a sacrifice like that.

Please accept my invitation to visit me at the palace. I would love to finally meet you, my father, and my sister.

Your Daughter,

Padme


	3. Note 3 Jobal

Note 3

One year after the Naboo Invasion

One year later

Padme,

It was so very nice to have you over at our house last week. Your father and I have savored every visit that we have had with you. I also thank you for the many invitations that we have received from you to stay a while in the palace, from time to time.

I want you to know that I am so proud of you. Everything that you have done, and continue to do, for the sake of Naboo is much appreciated. You are such a natural leader!

I know that you are probably not completely used to the idea of what we've told you regarding your true identity. These things take time.

Padme….when you have children of your own, I'm sure that you will be able to make sacrifices for them as well. Speaking of which, have you found a suitable man yet? I know that you are still young, but a friendship with a man now may grow into a romance in later years.

What is going on in your life right now, dear?

Your mother,

Jobal


	4. Note 4 Padme

Author - lady_sapphire (from the Jedi Council forum)  
.?usr=1163508

Jobal,

Thank you very much for having me over. I really enjoyed being at your house. Your garden is absolutely fantastic! I've always wanted to have something like that but it's difficult to find the time one needs to put into a garden like yours.

And thank you for your kind words about my leadership. Sometimes it's difficult to hear that I'm doing a good job, especially when I don't feel I'm doing enough, but I really do appreciate it, especially coming from my mother.

You're right, it does take time and even a year later, I'm still have some difficulty coming to terms with everything. But I'm really glad to have gotten to know you, my father, and my sister. I have to say that having a sister, especially an older one, is something I never thought I would have but getting to know Sola has been one of the best experiences of my life.

I still cannot imagine how difficult the sacrifice you made must have been. I know I must make difficult sacrifices for my career but I cannot imagine having to make the one you made. That being said, I doubt I will ever have time to marry and have a family. Once I'm old enough, I'd like to be a Senator as well and I just don't see how I'll ever be able to balance the two.

Please keep in touch. I really enjoy hearing from you.

Your daughter,

Padme


	5. Note 5 Jobal

Note 5

Four years after the Naboo Invasion

Three years later

Padme,

Thank you for the compliments on the garden. Someday, my dear, you will have a house of your own. Then you can tend to such things as gardens. I'm sure you will make a very beautiful one with your family.

By whose standards are you using to measure your skill at leadership? It is never a good thing to compare yourself to another person. The reason for this is because one of the people always come up short (either you or the other person). That would not be a very loving thought towards either yourself or the other person, would it?

It has been four years since we officially met, and I have to say, you are growing, dear. You are now 19 years old.

I'm pleased to hear that you are so happy with your biological family. We love you, and I am proud of you. Sola and you both make me proud, though you live very different lives. It was so touching to hear you say that Sola is one of the best experiences of your life. She really loves having you as a younger sister.

It was hard to give you up for most of your childhood, but I knew that it had to be done. You were in danger, and I did not want you to fall into the hands of slavers, as Sola had. Someday, when you have children, you will understand. You ARE planning on giving up politics someday, settle down, and get married…..right? Padme, dear….don't talk like that. If you gave up some of this political stuff, you would surely have time for a family. Oh, Padme…..although it would make me proud for you to become Senator….I would much rather see you married and having a family. The galaxy is a dangerous place. I'd hate to see what happened to you if you got caught up in an evil political scheme. Politics can be very dirty.

I apologize for talking about politics the way that I have just done….but I have temporarily lost faith in politics at the galactic level. The Trade Federation was found to be innocent, even after four trials in the Courts! How could such a thing happen in a galaxy where we have honest politicians? I don't like thinking of what would happen to you if these corrupt politicians were to get a hold of you. That's exactly why your father got out of it. If you did not know, it is because of your father's political involvement that we almost lost Sola….and we would have lost you had we not hidden you.

Let me know how you are doing.

Your mother,

Jobal


	6. Note 6 Padme

Author - lady_sapphire (from the Jedi Council forum)  
.?usr=1163508

Jobal,

I understand your concerns about my well-being but you have to understand, it's about more than just politics. Things have gotten so bad because no one stepped in to do anything about it, which is exactly why I'm planning on remaining in politics. If I can do anything, no matter how small, to aid the galaxy and restore peace, I'm going to at least try.

Now, starting my second term as Queen, my people need me now more than ever given the situation with the Trade Federation. I completely understand your feelings about politics right now. Trust me, I've had them myself from time to time but I just can't give up hope that the galaxy can be better and that everyone's quality of life can be improved. If I just gave up and left, I would never forgive myself.

It's hard to imagine ever really taking the time to get married and start a family. Sure, I'd like to someday but I don't see that happening anytime soon. My days are so cram-packed and it's difficult to even have a moment to myself...I don't know how I would ever fit in time for a husband and a family. Maybe...if I found someone who was in politics himself, who understood and had the same life as me, maybe then. But I'm not going to spend too much time worrying about something that may never happen. I have much too important things to take care of first.

Thank you for your concern for me. I hope I haven't seemed like I was arguing or angry with you. I'm truly not. I just hope you can understand my reasonings for living life the way I do. The last thing I want is for you to be disappointed or angry with me.

Your daughter,

Padme


	7. Note 7 Jobal

Note 7

Five years after the Trade Federation Invasion

One year later

Padme,

If you feel that it is your place to be in politics, and do good for the Republic, than I will not stand in your way. However, know that that is not my choice for you. This is your own life, and if that is how you choose to live it….then I cannot make you decide to do something else. I hope that you know that I'm proud of you, and that I'll continue to be proud of you….especially if you manage to turn things around in the Senate.

I agree that we cannot give up hope that the galaxy can be better. Sometimes it takes something major before a group is ready to make a change. I don't like the idea of this, because it would likely mean bloodshed, but perhaps we need a revolution.

If you insist on being a politician, I suppose we'll have to try to set you up with another politician. Why don't you make a trip to Coruscant and see what is happening in the Senate? Things on Naboo seem to be fairly quiet right now. Sola and her daughter can stay with your father and me. I mention that because I don't want you using Sola and Ryoo as an excuse not to go. You need to go out there and meet people. It's about time that you had a vacation. Do be careful, though…the rioting on Coruscant has me nervous, especially since it is Nute Gunray who is behind it. I don't want to think what would happen if he had a chance to meet you again. I would guess he would not be happy with you. If you do decide to take the vacation, you MUST dress as a commoner. It would probably be a good idea for you to wear a disguise.

I am not disappointed or angry with you.

Your mother,

Jobal

Part 2

Six years after the Trade Federation Invasion

One year later

Darling, I want you to be very careful. I have heard that the Trade Federation has been expelled from the Senate. They actually had the nerve to attack the Supreme Chancellor! At least the Senate did something about them, though they did not revoke their trade franchise, as they should have done. Targeting the Supreme Chancellor is serious! We do not know what they may be up to, unless you have heard something?

Part 3

Eight years after the Trade Federation invasion of Naboo

Two years later

I have been so worried about you after hearing the reports of the Trade Federation leaving the Republic! I fear that they may think they have the freedom to do whatever they want, now that they are no longer part of the Republic. Or are the rumors wrong? I heard that someone named Count Dooku is the leader of a group he is calling the Separatists. Do you know much about this man?

Also, how are things in the Senate? You have only recently left the office of Queen of Naboo, and taken up your new office as Senator of Naboo.


	8. Note 8 Padme

Author - lady_sapphire (from the Jedi Council forum)  
.?usr=1163508

Mom,

It seems as if that vacation we talked about a while ago may have to be put on hold for the time being. As you already know, the situation with the Separatists has only been escalating recently and the Senate is going to have to taken action soon before things get too out of control.

I know you're worried about me and quite honestly, you have every right to be given our galaxy's situation but you must know that I'm constantly surrounded by protection and whenever I go out in public, I am always in disguise and send decoys out ahead of me. I know this will only make you worry slightly less than before and I know you can't help it...but please, try not to worry about me. We're going to get this situation under control before any blood needs to be shed.

I don't know much about Count Dooku but what I do know is that he's an extremely dangerous and volatile man. That's what makes his recent alliance with Nute Gunray that much more distressing. I honestly wasn't all that worried when just the Viceroy and the Trade Federation were involved because I had believed the Chancellor wouldn't allow them to do any more harm. But it seems as though the Chancellor has been powerless to stop them from escalating and now they've left the Republic.

But again, please don't worry, Mom. Everything is going to be alright and we're going to solve this problem as swiftly and with as little bloodshed as possible.

Your daughter,

Padme


	9. Note 9 Jobal

Note 9

Nine years after the Trade Federation of Naboo

One year later

Padme,

I have heard a lot about these Separatists recently. I've heard that there has been trouble in the Senate, though the news media would not provide the details. What is going on? Are you safe? Have there been attacks? I know that while you were visiting the new Queen of Naboo, the palace was attacked. What steps are you taking to protect yourself? Your father and I are so worried about you! How is the Senate handling the situation?

I wish that you could take a vacation and visit us here again at Naboo. It would make me feel better.

Then things are as bad as your father and I had feared! You say that you don't know much about Count Dooku, but that you do know that he is an extremely dangerous and volatile man. What has he done in the past? I have heard that more and more systems are joining this Separatist group. Why was the Chancellor able to do nothing to stop the Trade Federation? Was it his fault, or was it procedures in the Senate that held him back from acting?

You are my daughter; I cannot help but worry about you. Have there been any more assassination attempts on your life? I hope that the Republic is able to solve this problem as soon as possible!

If you are threatened, then I insist that you come back to Naboo and stay here a while until you are sure that it is safe to return to Coruscant.

Your mother,  
Jobal


	10. Note 10 Padme

Author - lady_sapphire (from the Jedi Council forum)  
.?usr=1163508

Mom,

You've certainly heard correctly. There is much unrest in the Senate and it's really anyone's guess at how this is all going to play out. There's been talk of building an army, of involving the Jedi, and countless other tactics but it's still unclear as to which option the Senate is going to take. I'm obviously going to support any option that doesn't involve war and more death but I fear that is simply wishful thinking on my part.

Please don't worry. I'm safe and have my decoys with me at all times. There haven't been any more attacks on me since my visit to the Palace and I don't anticipate any more. But I promise, if my life does become endangered, I will come back to Naboo.

Now, please tell me that you and dad are safe. I'm sure you are but some of the other Senators' families have been targeted and I just want to make sure that you and dad have enough protection around you. I've asked Queen Jamilla to send a few guards to the house so don't send them away. They're there to protect you. Besides, after a while, you won't even know they're there.

I wish I could tell you why the Chancellor was unable to stop this. I suppose he's only just one man and his influence can only stretch so far but still...it does seem like there should have been more he could've done.

Please get back to me as soon as possible so I know you and dad are safe.

Your daughter,

Padme


	11. Start of AOTC Note 11 Jobal

Note 11

Ten years after the Trade Federation Invasion

6 months later

Padme,

Did I hear right that you have received a message from one of your colleagues that they want you to go back to Coruscant?

Dear, I hope that you do not do that…..stay here where it's safe. Your father and I were so worried when you were away.

Oh Padme! Let us hope that there is not going to be an army built. I am sure that that would push us into a war. Do you think that if the Jedi were involved that they would be able to successfully protect the Republic?

What was it that convinced you to come back to Naboo and stay with us? What has been going on in the Senate, Padme? Was your life threatened?

There have been no attacks against us, as you know. It is helpful to have the security officers here. That was very thoughtful of you, dear.

Your mother,

Jobal


	12. Note 12 Padme

Author - lady_sapphire (from the Jedi Council forum)  
.?usr=1163508

Mom,

I'm sorry to disappoint you but I'm making arrangements to go back to Coruscant at this very moment. The Military Creation Act is this week and I absolutely need to be there for it. I know you're going to be upset by this but my entire career as a Senator has been spent trying to stop this very thing from happening and now that the moment of truth is finally here, I need to be there for it.

If war does break out, the Jedi would be a valuable asset to us. While I don't believe they could stop the war from happening, they could certainly help us win it with their fighting and strategy skills. We'll need all the help we can get and they are by far the best help we could ever ask for.

I don't want you to worry anymore than you have to and I suppose it doesn't matter now, but yes, my life was threatened before and that's why I came back to Naboo. But I'm going to be completely protected during my return. A decoy is going ahead of me and I'm going to be traveling with a bodyguard behind the decoy. This way, when the decoy arrives, everyone will think I've already arrived and then I'll be able to actually get back to the planet without any trouble. Please, don't worry. Everything will be fine. I'm sure of it.

I'll let you know as soon as I get back to Coruscant safely.

Your daughter,

Padme


	13. Note 13 Jobal

Note 13

Padme,

I hate to see you leave the safety of Naboo for the dangers of Coruscant, but it is your decision and your life…..if you want to return to Coruscant. Sigh…..when will I ever see you again, child?

If you must return to Coruscant so that you can vote on that Military Creation Act, then I hope that you are able to persuade other members of the Senate to your viewpoint. You might as well win others to your position…..if you are to go back to Coruscant. Otherwise you would be risking your life for nothing. I do believe in you…and if you feel it is safe to return to Coruscant, then it must be safe. However, I don't want you to forget caution. Be very careful, dear, and be safe.

You know how I feel about the Jedi anyway…..I know that you have had good experience with them, and that they have helped Naboo…..but dear, they are not from respectable families. No respectable parent would allow their child to be raised by the Jedi in their strange ways. If war did break out and the Jedi defended the Republic, at least then the Jedi would be doing something useful for the entire galaxy.

It helps me feel that you are a little safer because of your decoys. Do be careful, and let your father and I know when you have arrived on Coruscant safely.

I love you.

Your mother,

Jobal


	14. Note 14 Padme

Author - lady_sapphire (from the Jedi Council forum)  
.?usr=1163508

Mom,

I'm sorry I don't have much time to reply but I wanted to let you know I arrived on Coruscant safely and in one piece. After meeting with the other Loyalists, I was able to persuade the Senate to delay the vote. I'm not sure when the vote will take place now but at least it is something. We believe that this extra time could be enough to convince more Senators to vote against the Military Creation Act. Hopefully, this will be true.

I also wanted to let you know that a Jedi, Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, will be taking over my security while I'm here on Coruscant so hopefully that will ease your worries about my safety. We both know it's unlikely anything will happen to me under the Jedi's protection, even though I know you're going to say that things must be bad if a Jedi is protecting me. Please just focus on the positive. I'm going to be well-protected. Please don't worry.

I'll keep you updated as often as I can...because I know you're going to worry anyways.

Your daughter,

Padme


	15. Note 15 Jobal

Note 15

Padme,

You have no idea how relieved the whole family was to hear that you had arrived on Coruscant safely. However, there must be something that you did not tell us in the last message. We have received a message from the Supreme Chancellor and other Republic officials stating that you are in danger. Your father and I have discussed this, and we insist that you come back to Naboo at once, and that you stay with the family.

What sort of danger was the Supreme Chancellor talking about?

However, I was proud to hear that you were able to persuade the Senate to delay the vote. I do not care whether or not this Military Creation Act is sorted out – I want you home, where it is safe. Promise me that you will leave Coruscant even if it is before this vote takes place.

Why should a Jedi take over your security? What is going on, Padme? Captain Typho is more than capable of protecting you unless things are worse than I imagined. Is Captain Typho not well? If that is the case, I can understand why a Jedi might be assigned to temporarily protect you.

Let us know how you are doing and what is going on!

Your very worried mother,

Jobal


	16. Note 16 Padme

Author - lady_sapphire (from the Jedi Council forum)  
.?usr=1163508

Mom,

I'm sorry for not telling you everything in my last message but I didn't want to worry you if I didn't have to. But my Jedi protector, Anakin Skywalker (you probably remember hearing about him from the Naboo Invasion) has told me that I should give you all the information. There have been several attacks on my life, most recently on the platform when I arrived in Coruscant and last night, a bounty hunter got into my room but the Jedi were there before he could hurt me. As a result, the Chancellor has ordered that I return to Naboo, regardless of when the vote takes place. The Jedi Council has ordered Master Obi-Wan Kenobi to figure out who hired the bounty hunter so Anakin Skywalker will be taking over my security.

We're going to be traveling on a public transport undercover as fugitives so we shouldn't have any issues getting back to Naboo. I have complete trust in Anakin to take care of me and you should too, Mom. He's very skilled, very resourceful, and he's an old friend too so I know he'll take care of me.

Queen Jamilla has been informed of the situation so when I arrive on Naboo, I'm going to the Palace first to speak with her about my security. I'll let you know as soon as I get to the Palace and then I'll contact you again after my meeting with Queen Jamilla to give you an update from there. Hopefully, I'll be able to see you soon but if Anakin thinks it would be dangerous for you and Dad, then I wouldn't want to put you in any needless danger. Just know that I'll be safe and that I'm in good hands.

I'll talk to you soon. And please, try not to worry.

Your daughter,

Padme


	17. Note 17 Jobal

Note 17

Padme,

Your Jedi protector seems to be wise. I'm glad that you told me what was going on with you. I will not lie, darling – I am very worried about you. Someone tried to kill you two different times! I want you home as soon as possible. I was so relieved to hear that you were returning to Naboo.

Now, since Sola and her girls are staying with us, things in the house may get crowded. I assume that this Jedi Master will be staying with you as well? I will prepare a spare room for him. It's a good thing that we have a spare room in this house. Sola and her husband – did I mention to you that he will be staying with us as well? Sola received a notice recently from him that he will be coming with us as well. Initially, Arawn was not going to be staying with us.

Oh, and I do not believe that you have gotten a chance to meet Angel yet. She is a pitten a rare creature from another planet. Pittens are related to cats, but they are not the same thing. She has made a wonderful pet so far. I just hope that having extra people in the house will not upset Angel. She seems to love people, but I don't know what she'll do with so many strangers.

All right, dear. I will see you when you have finished meeting with the Queen.

Your mother,

Jobal


	18. Note 18 Padme

Author - lady_sapphire (from the Jedi Council forum)  
.?usr=1163508

Mom,

Yes, my Jedi protector is very wise. I'm sorry to have worried you. My intentions were to keep you from worrying anymore than you had to but I guess that plan backfired on me. And don't worry. I'm on my way back to Naboo right now. The public transport is a little crowded but nothing that I can't manage. The price of anonymity I suppose.

Sola did tell me that her husband was coming back. That's so good for her and the kids...they don't get to see him too much. I can only imagine how difficult it is for them to be separated all the time. They must miss him so much.

I won't exactly know what the arrangements are for my stay until I speak with Queen Jamilla and I know you and dad are expecting Anakin and I to stay with you but I can't put you in the position. I won't put any of my family members in unnecessary danger. I could never live with myself if something happened to you because of me. I'm sure Queen Jamilla will agree that staying at the Lake Retreat will be the best fit for everyone. But I'll definitely be able to stay with you for a few days and I'm sure you can visit. So, I suppose it's good you've already gotten a room ready for Anakin.

So you have a new pet? She sounds like quite the character. I can't wait to meet her!

Please don't worry Mom. I'll be home before you know it.

Your daughter,

Padme


	19. Note 19 Jobal

Note 19

Padme,

You have no idea how relieved your father and I have been to know that you are safe on Naboo again. I wish, dear, that that Jedi fellow was not with you. His name is Anakin Skywalker…of all things! The last name "Skywalker," classifies him as a commoner. You and everyone else knows that it is the most common last name in the galaxy. I hope that you are not getting too attached to him. You should know that Sola suspects that he has feelings for you.

I wish that we could find out what Arawn did. It has been good having him around….and he has the good sense of being repulsed by Anakin. I was in the room when Sola told her husband about him. He rightly reacted to the fact that "Skywalker" is far too common of a last name, and that anyone who has that last name is worthless.

Sigh…darling…..I understand if you do not wish to stay with us the entire time you are on Naboo. All I ask is that you stay with us for several days and nights.

By the way, you might want to keep your distance from Anakin. He looks like he's getting sick, and goodness knows what kind of disease and germs someone like him might be brining into the house.

Yes, we have a new pet. LOL…she is quite a character. I don't think you noticed when Sola let her inside. She was so afraid of people. You should come over and give her some attention. I suppose you can bring that Anakin guy along with you to pet Angel. After all, Angel will eventually be all over him, once she gets used to having him around.

Love – your mother,

Jobal


End file.
